A business entity may be associated with a particular physical location and may provide a variety of items, including goods and services, for purchase by customers of the business entity. In a typical transaction, a customer may visit the physical location of the business entity, select a particular item provided by the business entity, and pay for the item using one of a variety of different means of payment accepted by the business entity. The business entity may accept, for example, payment via cash, a credit card, a debit card, a check, a charge account, a bank transfer, trade, or other the like.